Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards define the capability to provide access network discovery and selection for user equipment. However, signaling over the interface to provide management for access network discovery and selection generates a significant load on network resources, which can impact the performance of network resources and, more importantly, consume radio resources for user equipment. Issues related to the impact on network resources and radio resources have impeded the adoption of the 3GPP standards. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in providing access network selection for user equipment.